The Greatest Thing
by Sazzypants
Summary: With such tender care, he cupped my face in his hands and sad on simple sentence to me: "The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." That was enough to convince me. Spock/Kirk NO LIKE NO READ! HATERS TO THE LEFT! BC


**Summary:**** With such tender care, he cupped my face in his hands and said one simple sentence to me: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." That was enough to convince me.**

**Disclaimer:**** Star Trek © Paramount, CBS, Gene Roddenberry**

**Author note:**** ….10 points if you guess what movie this is based off of! 8D**

**My first star trek story I'm actually getting around to posting. XD;;**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

My time with the Captain was anything but enjoyable, at first. He was overconfident and obnoxious, much to my distaste. Not a day went by when he didn't follow me around asking ridiculous questions that held no meaning at all. A believed one of them was: "Spock, ever heard of The Spice Girls? What do you think of them?" I did not understand the relevance of the question, if there was any. He later then assured me that he just wanted to be able to talk to me.

He is a very convincing man. He would make bargains that seemed like they would favor the other person, while, really, it favored us. He was cleverly, witty, and bright. Soon, my annoyance with my Captain had grown into respect, and then friendship. The Captain of the USS Enterprise, James Tiberius Kirk had become the closest friend to the lowly, half human, half Vulcan, Spock. I have never referred to myself as lowly unless being compared to the Captain. Not ever would I be able to command the ship with such genius and boldness. His lack of proper Star Fleet conduct is what made him the best.

"Morning, Spock!" Jim called out cheerfully when he appeared on the bridge for duty.

"Good morning, Captain." I inclined my head slightly in greeting.

He flashed me a brilliant smile and collapsed into his chair. With a glace around the room he made sure everyone was in attendance. "Mr. Chekov," he began when he noticed the young boy.

"Yes sir?" Chekov replied eagerly.

"How long until we reach the next Star Base?"

Chekov turned to check something, then announced, "Two, sir."

Jim nodded and I raised an eyebrow at him. "We are to stop at a Star Base, Captain? I was unaware of the change of schedule."

"I ordered it just before I got here. Scotty said we need to stop in for some mandatory repairs."

I nodded in understanding and returned back to my station. The rest of the ship went on silently, small talk being exchanged every now and then. When the shift ended, the Captain approached me.

"Chess game?" he asked simply, hope shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Very well," I agreed. His smile lit up his face as we turned to walk together.

After a few short minutes of silence he turned to me with a question. "How come you can't beat me at chess? I'm mean, you're so calculating and observant…you'd think you'd be invincible."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "While I do agree wit you first two suggestions, I am in no way invincible. It is very hard to predict the moves of an opponent who has no particular strategy."

He grinned widely at me, pleased with my response. "I do too have a strategy!"

"Would that be to wear your opponent down with illogical and seemingly random moves before finally taking the game seriously?"

He chuckled and shook his head at me, replying with a faint hint of sarcasm, "Oh now, Mr. Spock, you've seen right through my plan. Whatever shall I do now?"

"It is illogical to use sarcasm on me, Captain."

"So it would seem." We entered his quarters where his chess bored was set up and ready, with a cup of Vulcan spice tea and coffee - both fresh and hot.

Our chess match began without interruptions. I called check and felt in no way would I lose - then Jim called checkmate. I studied the board to look for my error but was unable to find any. Glancing between my captain and the pieces, I became suspicious of him. There was no way he could've made that move and it be legal.

"Captain, did you cheat?" I inquired.

"It's Jim, Spock. We're not on duty, so call me Jim," he requested with a smiled. He was dodging the question.

"Did you cheat…Jim?" I repeated.

A small chuckle escaped through his full lips. "Yes, yes I did."

"And what was the reasoning behind such an act?"

"I like to watch you study things." I raised an eyebrow at his questionable remark. He seemed to catch his error instantly, his face turning a bright shade of red and he squirmed in his seat. "I mean, like, it's fun to confuse you."

He stammered his statement nervously, a characteristic I've never seen him have. It was only out of pure logic that I should be curious of the reasoning behind his discontent. "Captain…" I began before I was quickly interrupted.

"Well, it's been a long day. I better go talk to Bones before I get ready to get some paperwork done." He stood up abruptly, stretching with a small, nervous grin on his face.

"I too have some work to get done," I stood and met his gaze, neither of us moving.

"Here," he said eventually, grabbing my half full cup of tea from the table, "bring this with you."

I nodded and grabbed the cup, our fingers brushing. And strong electric surge ran through me and I could see it on Jim's face as well. Images flowed between the both of us, suggestive acts that we were both participating in. We rolled around in the sheets, kissing, stroking one another. The images were so vivid and sudden that I quickly tore my hand away from the Jim's. he stood there, a look of shock and confusing reflecting in his face. His eyes slowly met mine. He was cautious and confused when he whispered, "Spock?"

"I am sorry, Captain," I replied, bowing slightly before swiftly walking from the room. I heard him call out my name, but it was too late. The door had shut and I was on a set coarse to my room, right next door.

Once safely inside my quarters, I locked the door. The shock from the accidental meld was still a lingering effect and I had to try and put the pieces together. After about 20.5 minutes, my door opened. I had figured that if Jim wanted to talk he'd end up using his captain override codes. He never did have much respect for personal privacy with me unless he knew I really needed it. But, at that moment, we had needed each other more than solitude.

"Could you please explain what happened back there?" he questioned, trying to sound stern but not succeeding.

I stood up as faced him with a calm expression, though, inside I was anything but. In order to relay my findings to the captain, I had to lock away those annoying human emotions for the time being.

"Quite easily, Captain. It seems our minds were so compatible that it initiated a mind meld. What you saw were images created by both our sub conscious's."

The captain regarded my explanation for a moment. "Then…well, those images are not memories…so, are they the future?" a slight pink tint crept onto his face as he asked me the question.

I shook my head. "Neither of us are sensitive's, captain, so no. They are suggestions created my our minds of what they think should be a future outcome."

His blush deepened ever so slightly. "So…what does that mean?" he hesitated when asking, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"It only means that our minds are incredibly compatible, and nothing else."

A frown crept upon my Captain's face. "_Nothing_ else?" he questioned.

"Nothing else," I repeated as if talking to a small child who did not understand a concept.

His expression didn't change, but he was so easy to read. I saw a flicker of disappointment race through his blue eyes; it was an emotion I did not wish to see there.

"In your professional opinion," he began slowly and quietly, "is it not possible for the images to be created from dormant feelings one person has for the other?"

I considered his suggestion, wanting to shy away from the possibility. Yes, it was very possible; usually the most common reasoning behind it. But, that would mean I had feelings for my Captain, and Vulcans were not supposed to have feelings. "Yes, that is usually the case," I answered finally. "Why do you ask, sir?"

Jim shifted uneasily on his feet before turning his gaze to the floor. "I admit that the reason behind inviting you to play chess with me tonight was not as it seemed," he admitted softly.

"How so?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

He did not meet my challenge with his usual playfulness. He was being serious. "My plans were… well, I wanted to know something, is all."

"What is it you would like to know, sir?"

"Jim," he whispered softly, letting his eyes drift up to mine with hesitation. "Please call me Jim when we're off duty."

I nodded in agreement. "What would you like to know, Jim?" I corrected.

He hesitated once again, but he forced himself to keep our eyes locked. "I wanted to know your feelings on a…certain matter."

"And what would that be?"

Hesitation again. "Uh...I wanted to know…exactly, how you felt about me…"

I felt myself stiffen. There was a flutter in my stomach and a tightening around my heart. I labeled the emotion as excitement, and locked it back in the box it escaped from. "What I feel about you, Jim, would not have caused such images to be created. I think of you as a good friend, and nothing more," I was lying, something I was not accustomed to. I had to throw in a small bit of truth - to ease the guilt. "I consider you, my T'hy'la."

"T'hy'la?" he asked. He hid his disappointment and hurt from my early remarks well, but I could still find them there. And it pleased me to no end that my seeming refusal was not approved by him. Logically, that would mean he also shared my feelings.

I nodded. "It is a Vulcan word used to describe a friend," I explained calmly. At least my response was half true.

"I see," he replied, breaking the gaze we were holding. "I should go get some work done then. Have a nice night, Spock."

"And you, Jim." I bowed slightly as he turned and left the room. I was making a big mistake, and I knew it, but I did not want to believe it. It was best that I continue to keep my emotions locked away.

A few days later, the captain requested that we play another game of chess in a very unusual way. "Hey buddy!" he greeted in a sing-song voice. "Let's play a game!"

I raised an eye brow at him. "A game...sir?"

He nodded enthusiastically, crowding into my personal space. "I want us to play chess again!" He was acting much like a child about to receive a gift. "And I wont cheat this time, I promise," he added with a wink.

His close proximity was very distracting. He was leaning up against my station, his upper thigh merely millimeters from my arm. His breath, hot an moist was beating down on my ear from him leaning forward. He was distracting making bored noises over in his _chair_, so how was I supposed to get any work done with him hovering over me? I knew it was on purpose too. He had figured something out that I didn't want him to know.

"Very well," I agreed at last. He flashed me a charming grin, one I remembered him using on many woman. I now know why they seemed to melt under his gaze.

I met Jim in his room after Alpha sift came to an end, surprised to find it ten degrees warmer than usual. Once again, the board was set and ready, with our drinks steaming and waiting to be sipped. The only thing the room was lacking was Jim himself. That was fixed momentarily.

Jim came out of his bathroom, humming a tune to himself, with nothing but a towel tied loosely around his waist. His chest was well built, but not like what is commonly refure to as a "body builder" down on Earth. Small droplets of moisture slipped over the firm muscles, and it was easy to see his chest rise and fall.

He froze when he noticed my presence. His face lit up in shock, then turned pink, then turned red. Finally he broke out of his state of shock and it registered that I was in the room.

"S-Spock?!" he gushed. One blink. Two blinks. It seemed he was trying to believe whether I was real or a mirage.

"Yes, Jim. And I am on time," I assured him if he decided to blame me for being early seeing him the way he was.

"I see," he said, his face suddenly turning serious. I knew in my gut that he had something planned, and the illogical human emotion of worry seeped through.

Slowly, he approached me, keeping our eyes locked with a gaze he had never used on me before; a gaze he usually saved for the woman. When he was close enough that I could feel his breath on my face and the moisture radiating from his bare chest, he ran a finger up and down my clothed chest.

"Do you know why I called you here, Mr. Spock?" Emphasizing my name, he slowly dragged a finger up my chest.

I tried to hide the shiver the touch caused, but to no avail. The captain's lips turned up on one side, smirking. "I am beginning to understand the concept," I replied softly.

His eyes glistened joyfully for a moment, then turned serious again. "Spock, I'd like to know what your feelings are towards me." his statement was simple and straight forward, more than the night before. It seemed that he would not let the matter go until he heard the answer he so desired.

I found it very difficult to reply.. "Vulcans," I began hesitantly, "do not have 'feelings', sir."

He frowned at me. "Don't give me that bullshit, Spock. I know you have feelings just as much as any other human does. You're just better at hiding them. Do not make me repeat the question."

I knew from his tone that he was serious and that there was no way around answering it. "I am…not sure at the moment."

His smirk returned and he ghosted his lips against mine. "Why's that, Mr. Spock?"

"You are making it very difficult to think clearly," I breathed against his lips. I could feel them curved up into a smile as he let out a huff of air as a silent laugh.

"Is that so?" His hands ghosted up along my abdomen, my sides, my lower back, until they were cradling my neck and head. I unconsciously brought my hands up to rest on his hips, and a satisfied look of victory shown in his eyes as I slowly drew us closer together.

"Spock," he whispered into my lips, "do you know my feelings about you?"

"If I admitted to understanding you, I would be a lying Vulcan," I admited, a slight curve at the corners of my lips.

Jim smiled and pressed our lips together gently. "Do you know now?"

I repeated the action then shook my head. "I never clearly understand your actions."

"I…" he paused as if unsure about himself, "I like you a lot, Spock. I think I might even…"

Our lips pressed together for a third time. "I know of your feelings, you must not explain them."

He looked confused as he tilted his head back to look at me. "I though you didn't…"

"Vulcans are touch telepaths," I justified by capturing his lips again. I felt him laugh in the kiss.

"You lied to me," he scolded lightly.

"I did not. I only stated the facts that related to your question at hand. Going into further explanation would have been unnecessary."

"You're sexy when you talk _logically_," he purred, not really hearing me as I captured his lips with mine.

This kiss was unlike the others, the gentle pecks of affection. This was lined with love, passion and lust. Our lips crashed together painfully in an attempt to get closer together than we already were. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance, as I backed my captain towards his bed. With a heavy flop, Jim was on his back and I was above him. When I moved my hand to caress his hip, I noticed his towel had fallen off.

"Spock," Jim whispered, "you have too much clothes on."

I allowed myself to smile into his neck, were I was attempting to leaving a dark mark. "Is that unsatisfactory for you?"

Jim squirmed beneath me. "Yes it is. Take them off."

"Take what off?" Amazingly, being in a situation such as that, with my captain, brought out the "playful" side of me.

Jim huffed angrily and pushed me so the two of us were sitting up. He fumbled around with my shirt and I had to help in order to remove it. With the article of clothing removed, I forced him back to the bed so I could continue with my work. He began to slide my pants down, which I kicked off for him. Bare skin caressed bare skin, sending thrilled shocks up both our spines. And I froze. How could I have forgotten to tell him about that?

Jim looked up in concern. "Spock, what's wrong?"

"Jim, I," I began but paused to collect my scattered thoughts. "Jim, when Vulcans mate…it's forever. The bonding process cannot be broken."

Jim paused for a moment, the began caressing my chest again. "I don't care."

I didn't believe him. "It is forever, unlike a human marriage."

Jim stopped again, but this time out of annoyance. "Spock," he began, cupping my face with his hands, "what are you afraid of?"

I hesitated, sitting up on the side of the bed. With a sigh, I explained, "My Mother was a human that married a Vulcan…we cannot love, Jim. We are emotionless beings concentrated around logic. Can't you imagine how difficult it would be for a human to bond with a Vulcan?"

"Well, if the bonding requires sex, then not very hard," he joked lightly, sitting at my side.

"Not the process, Jim. Being bonded to an emotionless being would be horrible for any human. I cannot feel emotions Jim; I am Vulcan. I will not put you through that." My eyes never left the ground. Why, in the middle of our activity, had I decided to become the emotionless Vulcan I was supposed to be? I knew that I had been showing emotion just minutes before.

Jim moved to crouch in front of me. "Hey, look at me," he scolded and I raised my eyes to meet his, "I'm not stupid, Spock, I know you have emotions."

"There are many other things about Vulcans that would making being bonded to them, difficult for a human."

Realization shown brightly in his eyes at that moment. With such tender care, he cupped my face in his hands and said on simple sentence to me: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." That was enough to convince me.

My hands flew up to his back, and through the touch I could feel all the love, lust, affection and so many of emotions that he had for me. I could also feel that, above all else, he wanted to bond with me.

My lips captured his again as I picked him up and placed him beneath me. Knowing that we were going to bond and that he would be forever mine, i was inspired to memorize his mesmerizing body. I kissed every inch of him, tasting, claming, marking it as my own. He moaned beneath me when I reach his inner thighs. I could see his need, but I was carefully not to touch it, to drive Jim made with lust. It was only logical that after spending so much time with a human such as my captain, that I would learn how to tease him.

"Spock," he moaned disappointedly when I avoided contact with the throbbing muscle.

"Yes, T'hy'la?" I asked calmly.

"Please…" he begged, slamming out hips together in explanation.

I fought back the urge to take him like he wanted me to. "You'll have to specify what it is that you want, love."

He moaned and ground our hips together again and which an soft groan I was forced to pin him to the bad. His actions were not helping my control. "Spock," he sighed passionately, "make love to me?"

"I believe you mean, 'with me'," I correctly and allowed to show him a small smile. His eyes widened with delight and his smiled was wider than I had ever seen it. Seeing him in such a pure state of joy made my stomach twist and my heart flutter in its own happiness.

I pressed my lips to his, feeling myself grin widely into his full lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer and laughing into the kiss. Slowly I broke this kiss, remember the painful need that was running to my lower body.

"Jim," I whispered into his ear, "I am going to need-"

"Got it right here," I interrupted, grabbing a tiny tube from his nightstand drawer.

I took the tube leaning up to coat myself with it. I found my captain's eyes flowing the movements of my hand with such concentration. Slowly, he broke the gaze he had on my penis to roll his eyes to the ceiling; a gel coated finger was inserted into the opening of his anus, causing him much pleasure and some pain. I waited patiently for his muscles to relax before moving it in more.

It became much like a game at that point. I would move the finger a little bit, his muscles would clench and relax, then we'd repeat the process. Soon, though, I had three gel slicked fingers inserted into him and stretching out the tight muscles in a scissor motion. My longest one glazed over a gland at the far back area of the anus and I heard Jim cry out suddenly. At first I though I had caused him pain, then, once I saw the look of pure ecstasy on his face, I knew I was wrong. I couldn't wait longer.

I inserted myself in him, moving slowly at first before picking up speed. Jim's finger nails dug into my shoulders as he captured my mouth with his own. The pace of my trusting matched up with our kisses. I brought my hand up towards his face and he leaned into it, signaling without words that he was ready.

I initiated the meld and the pleasure was double. Not only could I feel myself thrusting into him, but I could also feel what Jim felt. The sensation was amazing, unlike anything I had ever felt before. I could feel my muscles tensing as I neared release and I began the bonding process. With an audible snap, the bond was formed, strongly, linking our minds together. The shared feelings of please was enough to send us both over the edge.

Jim wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and sighed joyfully. He kissed the area where my heart was located and looked up at me with bright blue eyes. "Spock," he whispered, such love and warmth radiating in his voice.

"The is no need for you to say it, T'hy'la. I can feel it." I emphasized my point by sending waves of my own love for him through the bond.

Jim's eyes widened. "Amazing," he whispered. It would take him some time to be able to control the bond completely, but I had no doubts that he'd be able to do it.

"Yes, I agree," I replied, kissing his forehead tenderly. He was James T. Kirk, after all.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay yeah…my sex scenes…are FAIL!! XD;;**

**Um, yeah…this really has nothing to do with the movie, other than the phrase I chose(the one I used for the summary)... ^^; still…guess the movie…you now get over 9000 POINTS!!! XD;;**

**Please leave some comments. ^^; Spread the love guys~**


End file.
